


Being So Far Away From You Is Hard To Handle

by Love2Write2626



Series: The Undercover [2]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Avengers Infinity War, Chris Evans gets a girlfriend (Eventually), College, F/M, Filming Movies, Interviews, Kissing, Loneliness, New Friends, Romance, Zendaya gets a boyfriend (Possibly), long distance, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love2Write2626/pseuds/Love2Write2626
Summary: This is a continuation of Undercover. Ashley is now in college, Tom is away shooting Avengers Infinity War and even though Ashley understands that Tom is busy and can't talk much it doesn't stop her from becoming lonely. Kaitlyn is a classmate of Ashley's and they are slowly becoming friends. Chris Evans Takes interest in a new girl, and while Zendaya is away shooting the greatest showman, she starts falling for Zac Efron.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i decided to turn this into a series, i have a lot of ideas I'm really excited about this

Chapter 1 I own nothing

Ashley’s P.O.V

I’ve been in college for almost a month now and I have to say I’m enjoying it, my professors seem to be pretty good, I haven’t really made any friends yet but there is this one girl in my history class her name is Kaitlyn she seems pretty nice and I could really see us being friends.

I just got home from classes a few minutes ago, I have some assignments due on Friday, and I should probably be working on them but its Tuesday so I have plenty of time, I think tonight I am just going to relax. I walk into the bedroom and decide I am going to take a bubble bath. I walk to the tub and turn it on and walk out so I can undress.

A few minutes later I am sitting in the tub relaxing, but I miss Tom like crazy, usually when I take a bath he sits behind me and holds me. But right now he is still away filming Infinity War, and I am so happy for him and when he calls to tell me all about his day I love to hear him talk about it but its not the same as him being right here next to me and us talking about our days, and as he has a hectic schedule and everything we don’t get to talk much. I hear my phone ring and immediately grab it expecting it to be Tom but see it’s Zendaya

“Hey, girl” Zendaya says excited

“Hey” I mumbled

“What’s wrong?” she asked

“Nothing I just miss Tom, and not that I don’t love talking to you it’s just when the phone rang I was hoping it was going to be him”

“Oh perk up girl, I’m sure you guys have talked like 4 times today”

“Yeah, I wish” I said sarcastically

“Ashley?” she asked confused

“Zendaya, we talk once a day and when we do talk we don’t talk long, because he is so busy”

“Really?” she asked

“Yeah, last night was the longest we have talked in over two weeks, and you know how long that conversation was?”

“Um… 30 minutes”

“8 minutes” I mumbled out, I wiped my eyes when I felt tears forming in them

“Ashley… I”

“It’s ok” I mumbled “I mean I love hearing about his day, but I just wish I could talk to him about mine” I said as I played with the bubbles in the tub

“When was the last time you told him anything about you going to school?” she asked

“A week ago”

“Maybe you should tell him…” she started but I cut her off because I felt my phone buzz and saw it was an incoming call from Tom

“Hey, Tom’s calling me I’ll talk to you later” I said and quickly answered

“Hey baby” I said

“Hey Ash” he said, I could hear a lot of noise in the background

“Tom what is that noise?” I asked

“Oh hold on a second let me get in a spot where I can hear you better”

“Tom?” I asked when I didn’t him for a little while

“Oh, hey baby can you hear me?”

“Uh, yeah so how’s your day going” I asked

“Oh it is great, I had so much fun on set today filming, and right now me and a bunch of the guys are at a bar here and have a few beers”

“Oh that’s great, so um” I was about to say something when I heard him talking to someone else

_“Hey Tom where you at man?”_

_“I’ll be back in a second”_ I heard him say

“Hey baby, let me call you later” he said

“Tom” I started to say

“Love you” he said and before I could respond he hung up

‘Love you too’ I mumbled to myself, now I couldn’t hold back the tears, I got out of the tub, and went into the closet and put on my pajamas which was just some panties and one of Tom’s shirts and crawled into bed. I laid on his side of the bed and even though now his scent is starting to fade I still lay on his side so I feel some what close to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have been laying in the bed watching tv for almost 4 hours now flipping through channels finding nothing on, and I have thought about going to sleep a few times, but every time decided against it hoping that Tom will call back.

I look at the clock and see its 10, and decide to go to sleep I turn the tv off and just as I was about to lay down and get comfortable my phone rang, I quickly picked it up

“Hello?” I said

“Hey sexy” I heard. Tom is slurring his words, so I know he is obviously drunk

“Hey, Tom did you have fun at the bar?” I asked

“Yeah, I really did, I’m glad I don’t have to film anything tomorrow because I think I’m drunk”

“So…”

“Wait. Baby didn’t you say something about some test?”

“Uh yeah the one I had two weeks ago?”

“Yeah, did you get a grade?” he asked still slurring his words

“Uh, yeah I got a ‘B’ I said

“That’s good, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he asked

“Well, I tried too but we haven’t got to talk much and when we do its not long and we mostly talk about your day”

“I’m sorry baby, you’re right, just right now I think what I’m doing is so exciting to talk about…”

“Well it is and I love to hear…”

“I mean its way more exciting then talking about you going to school” I felt my eyes water

“What?” I asked confused

“Yeah, well anyway I need to get some sleep, talk to you later babe, love you” I heard then he hung up the phone I put the phone down and lay down still in shock of what he said. He couldn’t have really meant that? I mean he is drunk, and… and again I feel tears

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am walking around the kitchen cleaning up I had just finished making my fruit salad for breakfast, when I hear my phone ring AGAIN it’s Tom calling and I just I’m still a little upset about what he said last night and I just don’t want to talk to him right now. I sit down to eat when I see a text from Zendaya

‘Girl please answer his phone calls, he’s driving me nuts calling me thinking you were hurt or something’ I sighed, suddenly the phone started to ring again and I decided to answer it

“Hello?” I said

“Finally, Ashley why didn’t you answer you’re phone I have been worried sick”

“Sorry I was studying for school and eating breakfast, a little too busy to answer your calls” I said

“What’s wrong?” he asked

“Nothing Tom, how bad is your headache” I asked

“How did you know I had one?” he asked

“You called me last night drunk off your ass, and I’m a little upset” I said

“What are you upset I went to a bar and had fun? Or the fact I got drunk?” he asked and I could tell he was getting a tad pissed off

“No Tom, I’m glad you went and had fun, am I happy you got drunk? not particularly but I don’t care as long as you got back to the hotel safely, what I’m upset about is something you said to me last night”

“What did I say?” he asked confused

“It doesn’t matter now. Anyway I have to go to class bye” I was about to hang up when I heard

“Ashley, baby wait what did I say?” I sighed “Please baby tell me”

“You basically told me you’re not interested in hearing about how schools going for me” I said

“Wait, what?” he asked

“Look Tom, it’s fine I get it shooting a movie is a lot more interesting then talking about school but I do like to talk about it especially with you but we don’t talk much and when we do it’s all about you and your day, and don’t get me wrong I love to hear how much fun you are having on set and everything, but I have had some interesting days too and I would love to share them with you but you hang up before I get the chance”

“Look baby I’m sorry I didn’t…”

“Look Tom it’s fine I got to go”

“Wait, baby I love you”

“I love you too Tom”

“Are you mad at me?” I sighed

“No, but I’m really lonely” I said before hanging up the phone


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!!!!

Chapter 2 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

I’m sitting at my desk, in the back of the classroom waiting for class to start replaying my conversation with Tom over and over in my head. Maybe I was a little harsh, but at the same time what he said did hurt me. I’m also thinking about how he was drunk and when people are drunk they say things they don’t mean but also there has to be some truth to it. Suddenly I am broken out of my thoughts 

“Hey Ashley” I look over and see Kaitlyn taking the seat next to me

“Hey” I said with a smile

“I know, I’m a few minutes late, did I miss anything?” I shook my head

“No, the professor has been spending the last 15 minutes trying to figure out why the projector won’t turn on” I said laughing

“No one wants to help him?” she asked, I shrugged my shoulders

“Apparently not” I said laughing a little 

“Oh, I was wondering I mean its ok if you don’t but I was wondering you maybe wanted to be my partner for the history project?” she asked

“Yeah” I said with a smile

“Great, I have not really talked to any one else in the class and was a little worried to ask anyone else” 

“I didn’t have a partner yet, and I’m in the same boat as you, you’re the only one I have talked to in this class and…” I was interrupted when we heard

“Hey, ladies” we both sighed, we knew that voice it was Daniel, he is a pig and no one likes him in the class.

“What do you want Daniel?” Kaitlyn asked

“Well it just so happens that I need a group to be a part of for the project and you seem to be the only ones left”

“How could you possibly know that? We literally just decided to work together like a minute before you cam over here”

“I know people”

“What? You know that makes absolutely no sense, right?” he shrugged his shoulders

“Anyway what are we doing our project on?”

“We, meaning Ashley and I have not decided, you are not a part of our group” Kaitlyn said

“Well, I have to be because it seems that everyone else has groups of three’s” 

“There, is no way you are part of our group…”

“Is there a problem up there?” The professor asked

“No, sir we are just discussing our project” Daniel said before either of us could respond

“Oh you found a group excellent Daniel” he said, Daniel turned back around to us and smirked we sighed 

“Fine” I grumbled, I was about to say something what our professor spoke

“Well, I can’t seem to get this projector to work, so lets just end class early, you can just leave and work on your projects. Remember the first half is due next Wednesday” he yelled out as everyone got up and started shuffling out of the classroom. Once we got out we stopped 

“So, where should we go to work on the project?” Kaitlyn asked “I mean I would say my dorm but, my roommate is pretty bitchy, and she will throw a fit if we all show up”

“How about the Library?” I asked

“No, the new librarian is super strict she won’t even let you whisper”

“Well…”

“We could go to my dorm, as long as you don’t mind a little mess” Daniel said. Kaitlyn and I looked at each other with wide eyes

“Um, I’m pretty sure your definition of little mess, is out definition of disaster zone” Kaitlyn said

“Lets, just go to my place” I said

“Your roommate won’t mind?” Kaitlyn asked

“Um, no I don’t have a roommate because I don’t live in a dorm, I live with my fiancé at our apartment” I said

“Well, that’s fine with me” Daniel said, I just rolled my eyes

“Ok, let’s go” I said “Do want to follow me?” I asked

“Actually can I ride with you?” Kaitlyn asked

“Sure” I said 

“I will just follow behind you” Daniel said

“Ok” I said and we walked to the parking lot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked down the hall to the apartment I unlocked the door and we walked in.

“This is your place?” Kaitlyn asked with wide eyes. I nodded

“The living room is right over there, we can work in there” I said they quietly walked away and I went to the bedroom and put my stuff down. Just as I was about to walk out my phone started ringing, I look down and see it’s Tom

“Hello?”

“Hi” Tom said a shy tone

“Hi” I said with a slight smile

“Look, Ashley I want to apologize”

“Tom you don’t have to”

“Yes I do” he said quickly “I know what I said really hurt you, and for that I am sorry and you have every right to be mad at me, just please tell me you don’t hate me” 

“Oh, Tom no I don’t hate you, I could never hate if that’s the impression I gave you I’m sorry”

“I love you baby” he said

“I love you too” I said

“And I thought about it, and I realized you were right we don’t talk nearly as much as we should”

“Tom, I know you’re busy it’s ok”

“No, I'm never too busy for you, and from here on out it doesn’t matter what’s going on, we are not hanging up until you told me everything about your day” I giggled

“Ok, under one condition” 

“Sure, anything” he said quickly

“You have to tell me everything that happened during your day as well” I heard him chuckle

“You drive a hard bargain but it’s a deal” I smiled

“Ok, well as much as I don’t want to hang up, I really have too because I have some classmates over we are working on our History project”

“Oh, what’s the project about?” he asked

“We don’t know yet, we have to figure out what we are going to do. So I’ll call you tonight ok?”

“Oh, babe how about call me at 9:35” 

“That’s weirdly specific but sounds like a plan”

“I love you baby”

“I love you too” and we hung up, I walked over to the mirror and wiped away a few tears and walked out the door, to find Kaitlyn and Daniel waiting for me

“Hey, is everything ok?” Kaitlyn asked me 

“Yeah, why?”

“You were in your room for a while”

“Sorry, I was on the phone with my Fiancé” Kaitlyn smiled and sat on the couch

“Lets get started” she said

“You pregnant?” Daniel asked me, I looked at him with wide angry eyes

“Excuse me?” I exclaimed 

“You’re getting married”

“So” I asked

“Well I mean, you’re what 19? No one gets married that young, so either you’re pregnant or you are wearing a fake ring to scare off any guys because you don’t want a boyfriend”

“Let’s get something straight, no I am not pregnant not that, that is any of your business and also my age has nothing to do with us getting married, Tom and I are getting married because we love each other very much”

“Whatever” he said I walked over and without hesitation grabbed him by his shirt

“You listen, you are an asshole and I don’t like you but I can manage to deal with you for this project, but if you ever so much as say anything like that to me every again you will regret it” he was staring at me with wide eyes, “ So are we going to have a problem?” I asked he shook his head “Good” I said and I let go of his shirt and sat down next to Kaitlyn and we started looking through the textbook for topic ideas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We have been here for hours, and we still have not figured out what to do our project on, Kaitlyn and I have actually come up with a few good ideas but Daniel shoots them all down, and if we decided to do something Daniel does not like he just won’t do his part, and if he does do anything it will be bad and I am not going to fail because he is an asshole.

“Ugh, who knew just picking a topic could be so difficult” Daniel said I rolled my eyes and was about to respond but my phone rang, I looked down and smiled when I saw it was

Chris so I picked it up

“Hey, Chris” I said 

“Hey Ashley, how’s it going?” he asked

“It’s going pretty good, how about you?” I asked

“Good, but I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you”

“Sure, what’s up?” I asked

“Well, I’m in town until Tuesday and there was a mix up with my hotel reservations and they have no rooms to put me in, and seems to be some event going on this weekend and I can’t seem to get a room anywhere and I know this is a lot to ask last minute but could I crash at your place”

“Of course, you can” I said 

“I hate to be an inconvenience”

“Hey, its fine you are not inconveniencing anyone you are always welcome out our place”

“Thanks, so much Ashley” 

“It’s not a problem”

“So I should be there at about 9:30”

“Ok see ya later” I said and hung up

“Everything ok?” Kaitlyn asked

“Yeah, a friend of ours is in town and, there was a mix up with his hotel reservations so he asked if he could stay here”

“Do we need to leave?” she asked

“No it’s ok, I’m sure when he gets here he is going to go straight to sleep anyway” she nodded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We finally decided to do our history project on World War 1, I know its probably a overdone topic but we are out of ideas and time so this is what we are going to do

“Ok well at least we have a topic now, I think the next step is…” I was cut short when there was a knock on the door. I got up and ran to the door, and opened it and smiled when I saw Chris

“Hey” he said giving me a hug

“Hey” I said hugging him back “please come in” I said helping him pull some of his bags in

“Thanks again” he said

“It’s no problem really I….” I was cut short again when there was another knock at the door "Who could be here at this time?"

“Oh, sorry I ordered a pizza I hope that’s ok” he said 

“It’s fine” I said giggling

"Wow 9:35 that was quick, they said it could be up to an hour"I walked to the door and opened it, but to my surprise there was not a pizza delivery person standing in front of me but… 

“TOM” I screamed and attacked him with a hug, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me like there was no tomorrow

“What are you doing here?” I asked

“Well, I missed you and I needed to see you, so I arranged my schedule and I get to stay here until Wednesday” I kissed him again “baby maybe we should go inside” I nodded slightly still giving him light kisses

“Ashley is everything ok?” Kaitlyn said walking over to the door I sighed, and Tom chuckled, he set me on my feet 

“Yeah everything Is great, Our friend Chris helped my fiancé Tom set up a surprise visit”

“Tom, this is Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn this is Tom”

“It’s nice to meet…” she stopped when she realized who it was

“You’re…. you’re Tom Holland”

“Yeah, and you’re Kaitlyn” he said chuckling she nodded 

“I’m a huge fan Mr. Holland” she said

“Please just call me Tom” he said 

“Ok” she said her eyes still wide with shock, then Chris walked in 

“Hey um…” he stopped short when he saw Kaitlyn 

“You’re Chris Evans, she exclaimed” 

“Nice to meet you, and you are?” 

“Um, Kaitlyn”

“Nice to meet you” he said, and I couldn’t help but notice something, the way they were shaking hands and smiling it really, really reminds me of the day I met Tom….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please comment and let me know what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please comment and let me know


End file.
